Unknown Places
by Orihara Nakura
Summary: It wasn't the cold, or the distant sounds of approaching animals that kept him awake. It was the feel of those things killing him and no one ever finding his body. That no one would ever know. And his murderer would go on to kill again. 'I will not die here. I will not die here. I will nOT DIE HERE! I'M ORIHARA FUCKING IZAYA AND I WILL NOT DIE HERE' NOTE:I DO NOT OWN DURARARA!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: Cold Confusion**

Izaya could remember the last time he was this confused. He and his family had been visiting the states for summer vacation and he had caught the flu. Now, Izaya prided himself on his health, so when he caught the flu it took him down hard. He remembered being confused and sluggish for days.

But compared to this confusion, he'd do anything to have this be as simple as the flu. But no. Instead he was alone on a mountain, cold and confused. His mind too drug addled to truly comprehend what was going on.

He remembered waking up in the snow, wearing someone else's clothes. A much too thin red plaid shirt along with a vague band T-shirt. A pair of skinny jeans and red converse, along with a large water bottle tied to his waist.

Taking a moment to focus, Izaya came to the conclusion that he needed to head down the mountain. Even with the drugs flowing through his system, he had the mind to realize the snow meant he was most likely on Mount Fuji. Depending on where he was he could head towards Hoeizan, Futatsuzuka, or maybe Asagizuka... Hopefully he was near any of those places... He didn't remember the last time he was this cold.

Stumbling forward, Izaya began to make his way down the side of the mountain, wishing he had on thicker clothes, that the snow wasn't this deep... That he was at home...

Namie would immediately know what had happened. He had sent her to the store to get tea, he had a short meeting after all and was going to be out for the next three of the day. He needed her to go out and stock up. She would be back in at least half an hour and when she found the tell tale note the serial kidnapper was known for leaving she would immediately call the police.

 _"Come in, please."_

 _"Thank you, Orihara-san."_

 _Izaya gestured to the seat across from him, the middle of a large black 'L' shaped couch, as he placed two tea cups atop the table. The man was a new customer, Shingen Noriyuki. A professor from Waseda University, pretty average looking guy if you didn't pay attention to how ugly he was. Izaya decided he was one of the most unattractive people he'd ever seen. The man was looking for his son, Nero._

 _"So, Shingen-san. How may I be of your assistance?" Izaya gave the man a soft smile, making him believe he was truly there to help. Izaya believed he had some use for the man, he needed to tap into the naive parts of his mind that saw Izaya as a child._

 _"Ah, I'm looking for my son. His name is Nero. Shingen Nero. He's twenty-five years old. I have a picture if you'd like?"_

 _Taking the picture, Izaya studied the face. The man, oddly enough looked exactly like Izaya except for his darker brown eyes. He was wearing a red plaid shirt along with some band T-shirt. He was smiling widely at the camera while standing atop a rock in the middle of a river._

 _Smiling up at the man again, Izaya gestured for him to stay seated. "This shouldn't take too long, just give me a moment." And he headed over to his computer, taking his tea with him._

 _Oddly enough it was rather easy for Izaya to find the information he needed. Taking a sip of his tea he began to read. 'Body of Shingen Nero discovered on Mount Takao. Police suspect Homicide.' The headline had caught him off guard, did this man not know? Taking another few gulps of his tea, he continued reading._

 _'Shingen Noriyuki has been arrested for questioning. Police say he is considered a suspect in his son's murder'. Izaya paused at this. Why would the man be looking for his son if he already knew he was dead, not to mention that he was a suspect? Maybe he was in dynile? Izaya finished off his tea as he continued reading. 'Suspect Shingen Noriyuki disappeared.' A photo of the man Izaya had sitting in his office showed Noriyuki in such a different light. The man was a mess, disheveled hair, dark eyes and a grimace on his face. Oh the way media portrayed the 'guilty'._

 _The next article he found showed Noriyuki walking out of a court house. 'Shingen Noriyuki found Not Guilty' But Izaya froze, his attention no longer on the article. The words had begun to blur together, and his customer was standing up from the couch, a smirk on his face. Izaya began to stand only to fall to the floor, hitting his head on the hardwood._

 _'You've seen the reports haven't you?'_

 _'That serial kidnapper? The one that takes people to random uninhabited places? That's me... And you're the next prize!'_

 _'See, one thing they never really let out for the public to know is that I leave hints. See, I write up a list of cryptic hints on how to find the prize, and if they don't find it in thirty-six hours, well... I kill it the same way they killed my son...'_

 _His body wasn't listening to him. It wasn't LISTENING to him. Why wasn't it moving!?_

 _Noriyuki pulled an envelope out of his pocket, placing it atop the coffee table before walking over to Izaya._

 _'Time to go to sleep...' He grinned as he placed the rag over Izaya's mouth. Izaya's body unwilling to fight against his own abduction._

* * *

'This was annoying' Namie thought as she read through the letter again, picking up the phone and dialing the police.

Why did that stupid man have to get himself into trouble all the time? What had he done to attract the attention of a murderer?

"Hello, Shinjuku Police Department. What is your emergency?"

"Hello, my name is Yagiri Namie. I've just discovered a letter stating that..." She thought of how to phrase this... "An acquaintance of mine has been kidnapped."

"What is your address and who is this acquaintance?"

"Orihara Izaya. The Okiji Building floor 6 apartment 203."

* * *

NOTE: I have no idea what building floor or apartment Izaya lives in. Please rate and review! I hope this one goes places..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Ugh Gross...

Heiwajima Shizuo was not one to receive many messages on his phone, which probably explained why he didn't know what to do with all the messages on his screen. 36 in total. Mostly from Shinra and Celty.

Taking a quick look through the first three on his screen only showed him that it was some sort of emergency. The two were looking for him for some reason and he was to contact Celty as soon as possible.

[Hey Celty, I got your text. What's the emergency?] He took the cigarette from his mouth as he sent the message, letting smoke trail up into the air.

The response came much faster than he had anticipated. [Where are you?]

[In front or Russia Sushi. I just finished work.]

[I'm coming to get you. Don't go anywhere.]

That was unusual. Celty never ordered him around... Unless this was more serious than he had originally thought. They had said it was an emergency, but he hadn't thought anything of it. Shinra tends to make a mountain out of a molehill more often than not.

"Hey Tom-san, sorry but Celty's looking for me. Do you mind if I leave you here?"

"Not at all." Tom smiled, "We're done work so it's not like you're missing anything."

"Thanks."

Not a moment later Celty was parked in front of them, making a helmet from around Shizuo's head and showing a message on her PDA.

[We're going to the police station.] and they were off.

 _This better not have anything to do with that flea. I swear if he framed me again I will kill that bastard!_

* * *

"Why in the world do you believe I would ever help you find that prick?!" Shizuo fumed.

To be honest he had expected this to be Izaya's doing, but not like this. The serial murders had been occurring for the past two months and people were beginning to get desperate to find the killer. But to think that guy would go after the louse... And actually get him? Unbelievable.

"Shizuo," Shinra started as calmly as he could, "Think about this. I know it's Izaya, and you have every right to want to refuse. But..." Shizuo tensed. "He's the only person alive that knows who the killer is."

There was a moment of silence as Shizuo stared at the floor. He was so not okay with this. Izaya was a piece of shit scumbag.

"You could save lives..." But that was the trigger.

Making eye contact with Shinra, Shizuo sighed."Alright. But I need to ask, why me?"

"You seem to be able to find Orihara wherever you go." An officer answered to which Shizuo gave a quick nod.

"Thank you Heiwajima-san, we appreciate your assistance. Now then, the rules." A detective stepped forward, placing some files on a large desk in the middle of the conference room. "We have thirty-six hours from when Orihara was taken to find him. He went missing at approximately nine AM today. The time now is four AM, that leaves us with twenty-nine hours."

The detective began taking out papers in evidence bags along with photos of young men which were being hung in order of kidnapping on a bulletin board. It was then that it struck Shizuo how similar these people looked. He hadn't really been paying any attention to the news when the reports came on. They made him depressed.

The photos were all of smiling young men, similar haircuts and styles to them. All of them looked to be around the same age and were with their families and friends in the photo's, Izaya included.

It was a photo taken with his sisters. All of them smiling rather genuinely too.

"Here." the detective shook him out of his thoughts. Looking down at the outstretched hand Shizuo was a little surprised to see an evidence bag. _Weren't police not supposed to let civilians touch this kinda stuff?_ "Read it but don't take it out of the bag."

 _"There is sun but not warmth_

 _there is clouds but no rain_

 _he breaths but just barely, as he walks on water._

 _3 Chome-1-1 Higashi Ikebukuro, Toshima, Tokyo 170-0013, Japan"_

"What's this supposed to mean?" Shizuo held up the bagged paper, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"That's supposed to tell us where Orihara is."

"And the address?" Shizuo looked back down at the paper. He recognized that address... But from where?

Shinra cleared his throat, "That looks like Sunshine city's address."

"Excuse me," the detective interrupted, "But there was never an address on that paper."

"Well now there is." A few members in the room rushed over to see.

* * *

Izaya had known the moment he took the cap off that it wasn't water, but sometimes Izaya really wished he was wrong. Taking another swig with a cringe, Izaya swiped his chin muttering a quiet "Ugh gross..."

Vodka was definitely not a good thing when stranded in the freezing cold. _I need to find somewhere to sleep. Out of the wind._ Taking a moment to balance himself, Izaya decided it was in his best interest to head downhill.

 _I wonder if Namie even bothered to contact the police._ He stumbled over a rock in the snow before righting himself. _She probably did, not for me though. For the fact that she can't access my money without me._

Izaya chuckled as he tripped again, this time stumbling until he fell forwards. The snow giving out under him, landing him in a slight opening in the side of the mountain. A cave.

"Perfect..." Izaya crawled his way through the deep snow into the cave, letting himself flop onto the cold stone floor. After collecting himself Izaya began to block most of the opening to keep the cold wind out before looking around.

"It seems someone's been here before..." In the far back of the cave sat a blanket, pillow and some wood. In the center was a fire pit dug into the stone. "Well aren't I the lucky one." Izaya laughed at the irony of that statement.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update. My writing app wasn't working so I had to have it fixed. r&r please!


End file.
